De primeras veces y algo más
by beereldy
Summary: "¿Alguna vez te haz preguntado cuando ha sido la ultima vez que haz hecho algo por primera vez?" Jeanmarco, Eremika, Reibert y un muy ligero Springles, Aruani y Yumikuri.
1. Jean x Marco

De primeras veces y algo más.

La primera vez que Jean beso a Marco, fue por un error, se supone que en ese momento sus labios debieron haber caído en la mejilla pecosa del pelinegro, pero gracias al destino y que Marco volteo como reflejo al sentir la respiración de alguien en su cuello, sus labios quedaron pegados con los de Jean. Lo peor no fue el pequeño beso que compartían en ese instante, porque en realidad había sido por accidente, el problema radicaba era en el tiempo que duraron con los labios pegados, prolongado ese pequeño beso por más de un minuto mientras se veían fijamente a los ojos.

Marco fue el primero en cerrar los ojos mientras un ligero sonrojo recorría sus mejillas, movió su boca tímidamente sobre la de Jean, y a pesar que este se quedo recio al principio, le siguió el compas a los movimientos de Marco. Dejándose llevar el castaño cerró los ojos mientras una de sus manos viajaba al cuello del pecoso buscando de alguna forma profundizar más aquel erróneo beso.

Porque había sido un error, Jean solo había querido besarle la mejilla a Marco mientras estaba distraído porque sabía que ese tipo de gesto lo incomodaba, y para Jean no había nada más divertido en el mundo que ver aun incomodo y avergonzado Marco.

Era un jodido error estar besándolo de esa manera, era un error que el pelinegro se aferrara a su cuerpo y que él se aferrara al suyo, porque querían estar más cerca, mas unidos, pegarse a la piel del otro. Y dios que estaba mal, pero se sentía tan bien.

Y de verdad Jean dudaba mucho no volver a besar a Marco por error alguna otra vez, porque en el momento que sus labios se separaran, Jean sabía muy bien que era tarde que mas nunca podría resistirse a besar a Marco otra vez.


	2. Eren x Mikasa

El primer hijo de Mikasa y Eren había sido un milagro, después de durar casi tres años intentando, de abortos espontáneos, de ir a diferentes especialistas, mucho sufrimiento y dolor, hay estaban esperando un pequeña criatura que solo le faltaban tres meses para llegar al mundo. Y realmente todos sus amigos estaban emocionados porque sabían cuanto la pareja había deseado este momento, pero también se encontraban aterrados por las actitudes que habían tomado ambos.

Mikasa quien se caracterizaba por su semblante poco expresivo, se había vuelto un amor, tan dulce como un algodón de azúcar, sus ojos brillaban alegremente casi todo el tiempo, mientras una cálida sonrisa bailaba entre sus labios todo el tiempo, los besos y abrazos se volvieron una constante costumbre entre la embarazada y sus conocidos, quien siempre estaba de humor para constantes muestras afectuosas.

Como por ejemplo la vez que duro tres horas abrazando a Jean, diciéndole lo mucho que lo valoraba, que era un gran amigo y lo obligo a ver Buscando a Dory con ella, Jean estaba muy rojo desde el cuello hasta la frente. Mientras tanto Marco estaba en la otra esquina del sofá con un pequeño tic nervioso en sus ojos viéndolos.

O como la vez que le preparo a Sasha tres docenas de muffins de chocolate, la castaña estuvo agradeciéndole durante una semana mientras abrazaba y besaba su prominente barriga, porque sabía que si no fuera por esa personita ahí adentro Mikasa no se hubiera tomado la molestia de hacerle los muffins.

Y es que en realidad aunque era muy extraño nadie estaba aterrorizado por el ahora dulce comportamiento de Mikasa, era por el de Eren. Se había vuelto un obsesivo con su mujer, llegando al punto de no dejarla pararse de la cama o el sofá, le llevaba la comida, le masajeaba los pies, le ponía sus películas favoritas, y la consolaba durante las partes tristes, leía libros de paternidad durante sus tiempos libres, tenia celos rayando en lo psicópata cada vez que tocaban la barriga de Mikasa, e incluso la cargaba hasta el baño y si no fuera porque Mikasa lo obligaba a esperarla afuera el moreno estuviera con ella encerrado en el baño.

Además que él era el estaba decorando el cuarto de su hijo, bajo la tutela de Mikasa obviamente, pero la había pintado solo, había puesto los muebles, las repisas, la cuna, todo. Además que ninguno del grupo recordaba de las charlas que habían tenido con Eren en los últimos meses, cuando no había mencionado al retoño que esperaba.

"- El clima ha estado horrible hoy – Comento Armin mientras escondía de la lluvia bajo su paragua.

-Eso es porque el cielo está preparándose para cuando nazca mi bebe, porque debe ser el dia mas radiante del año- Dijo Eren con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Armin solo volteo los ojos mientras se reia."

"-¡Connie cierra tu maldita boca de mierda, que mi bebé me necesita!- Decía un Eren emocionado mientras ponía la mano en un costado de la barriga de Mikasa, donde al bebe le encantaba encajarse y la única forma de que saliera de ahí era cuando sentía la mano de Eren, y entonces se volvía a acomodar. El rapado se había molestado, porque estaba teniendo una charla súper importante con Reiner sobre el partido que estaban viendo, hasta que Eren lo interrumpió, pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo conmovido ante la emoción de su amigo de ojos verdes."

Aunque a veces eran un poco irritante, Eren con su sobreprotección y Mikasa con su dulzura empalagosa, nadie podría negar que la pareja de casados eran adorables y serian buenos padres.


	3. Reiner x Berthold

La primera vez que Reiner deseo a Berthold como algo más que su amigo, fue cuando un día por accidente lo vio desnudo, aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía, por alguna razón se sintió diferente. Tal vez era por el hecho de que había encontrado a Bert masturbándose furiosamente en la ducha.

Si tal vez podía ser por eso.

Bert no se dio cuenta de la mirada que tenia encima de su cuerpo y siguió en su labor, mientras con los ojos cerrados murmuraba el nombre de Annie, y Reiner quien se encontraba ligeramente asomado por la puerta entre abierta viendo a su alto amigo, sintió una ligera punzada de celos. Porque era verdad él también algunas veces se había masturbado pensando en la chica, porque joder estaba buenísima. Pero jamás se espero que Bert también lo hiciera pensando en ella, no solo eso, jamás se imagino que Berthold serian de los que se masturbaba, porque con esa timidez extrema, tan callado, tan adorable, su gran y apasionante sensibilidad. Nunca se lo espero.

Aunque también Bert era un ser humano como todo y no podía evitar caer preso de las garras de la lujuria.

Pero igual no se lo esperaba, y tampoco sabía porque no podía dejar de mirarlo, se sentía morboso, pero la erótica escena de verlo masturbándose le era imposible de ignorar. Y en ese momento el rubio deseo desesperadamente unirse al moreno, para que lo por lo menos los dos pudieran disfrutar pensando en su amiga.

Reiner tuvo que salir ahí como alma que lleva al diablo y se fue a su habitación a encerrarse, para hacer exactamente lo mismo que estaba haciendo Berthold en la habitación continua en su baño, pero esta vez no lo haría pensando en las lindas figuritas de Annie o Historia, si no en la robusta de su mejor amigo.


	4. Connie x Sasha

La primera vez que Sasha compartió algo de su comida fue con su entrañable amigo Connie, eso fue cuando le un regalo un muffin, si esos mismos y deliciosos muffins de chocolate que le había preparado Mikasa con tanto dulzura y por lo que se había escondido en el baño para comer en paz. Ella solo quería nadie le pidiera, y mientras lloraba y jadeaba de la felicidad ante la divinidad de ese postre Connie entro interrumpiendo su tan intimo momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto crédulamente el calvo a pesar de que veía la tensa expresión de Sasha, los rastros de comida en su boca y como escondía de manera poco disimulada un bulto dentro de su chaqueta.

-Está ocupado, lárgate- Espeto molesta, mientras trataba de disimular compostura para que el muchacho no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía. Connie la miro extrañado y cuando bajo la mirada para examinar el cuerpo de Sasha que se encontraba dentro de la bañera, vio un pequeño tesoro en el piso.

Sin pensarlo mucho se acerco a recogerlo aunque en el instante que su mano agarro el pequeño trozo esponjoso de chocolate, la mano de Sasha también lo agarro, el moreno trago duro al ver la mirada amenazante que le daba su extraña amiga. La cual en pocas palabras decía:

"Suéltalo si no quieres perder la mano."

-Suéltalo- Connie la miro por un par de segundo y aunque de verdad tenía ganas de pelear por ese apetitoso muffin, lo soltó, y vio a su castaña amiga mientras involuntariamente hacia un puchero.

Oh no.

No eso no.

Definitivamente podía ser Ghandi frente a ella pidiéndole un trozo y ella no se lo daría, y si no lo hacía por Ghandi, menos por Connie. Era inaceptable compartir sus postres que habían sido especialmente cocinados para ella con aquel enano tonto, no podía dar su brazo a torcer porque Connie le pusiera cara de perrito abandonado.

El chico seguía hay, con sus grandes ojos intimidándola y el ligero puchero asomándose por su labio, y dios que Sasha se resistió, y trato de pensar en otras cosas, como lo rico que eran sus muffins y porque no debía compartirlos. Pero no pudo.

Cerrando los ojos y estirando su mano con un muffin intacto se lo ofreció a Connie sin medir palabras, porque no hacía falta, era evidente lo que ella hacía, Connie agarro rápidamente el postre mientras salía huyendo porque hasta el sabia que esa no eran oportunidades que se daban dos veces en la vida, además que dudaba mucho que la abstinencia de Sasha resistiera mucho.

Y mientras Sasha se quedaba sola otra vez en el baño, recapacitando lo que le había costado su error y la gran pérdida moral y comestible que había tenido, sus mejillas se colorearon intensamente, porque aunque había perdido su delicioso muffin no podía dejar de pensar en lo tiernito que se la hacía Connie haciendo puchero.

Y se reprendió mucho a sí misma, por dejarse caer ante tan simple encanto.


	5. Algo más

Algo había pasado.

Algo había cambiado en el ambiente ante los ojos de Eren, él ya no sentía esa misma atmosfera bullera que compartía en el tradicional almuerzo de los viernes por la tarde con sus amigos. Algo más profundo estaba por suceder. Sus ojos verdes fueron a parar sobre Mikasa quien se encontraba charlando amenamente en el otro extremo de la mesa con Sasha y Armin, y noto como de un momento a otro la asiática paso de tener una sonrisa dulce entre sus labios a tenerlos entreabiertos mientras sus ojos se llenaban de pánico y angustia.

Y él no necesito que ella terminara de reaccionar por lo que acababa de pasar o que le dijera algo.

Él lo sabía, su bebé estaba por llegar.

* * *

Eren había tardado alrededor de quince minutos en cruzar media ciudad para llegar al hospital, lo cual logro después de saltarse todos los semáforos, conducir a mas de cien kilómetros por hora y haber conseguido una multa, pero eso era lo de menos en este momento, lo único que importaba era la mujer que iba en la parte de atrás conteniendo su dolor mientras extirpaba la mano de su intimo amigo rubio, quien solo callaba mientras pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

Todo pasaba rápido, en cuestión de segundos y Eren ni siquiera había terminado de estacionar cuando ya llevaba a Mikasa cargada hacia la entrada. Armin quien por primera vez logro demostrar por el desespero una gran habilidad física para correr y superar a Eren para llegar a la recepción, llego casi infartándose, sudando y gritando cosas que la pequeña recepcionista no entendía.

-Miamigaestapordaraluz –Decía apresuradamente mientras el sudor bajaba por su frente.

-¿Disculpe qué?- La recepcionista a pesar de que parecía una dulce diosa lo miraba con una ceja alzada mientras masticaba su chicle.

-¡Mi amiga esta por dar a luz!- Grito tan fuerte como sus pulmones cansados se lo permitieron y en ese preciso momento entro Eren con Mikasa en manos, la recepcionista reacciono de inmediato localizando un camillero rápidamente quien se llevo a la mujer en proceso de parto, el pobre camillero iba con los talones siendo pisados por el esposo de la chica. A pesar de que Armin trato de unirse a la escena fue detenido por la pequeña diosa desinteresada.

-No puedes pasar- Le dijo mientras lo agarra fuertemente del brazo, el rubio se desespero porque sabía que Eren perdía la cabeza a veces y posiblemente necesitaría su ayuda, bajo la vista hasta el pin con identificación de la joven y trato de sonreír lo mas convincentemente.

-Por favor señorita Historia, mi mejor amigo es un loco naturalmente y con tanto estrés y preocupación podía llegar a ahorcar a alguien solo porque pensar tontamente que le harán daño a su esposa.

La chica no se inmuto y solo exploto descaradamente la bomba rosa de chicle frente sus narices.

-Correremos el riesgo.

* * *

Todos estaban sentados en la sala de espera desde hace horas, menos Armin, quien se encontraba en emergencias porque tenía la tensión alta, el resto solo divagaba preocupado de un lado a otro o leyendo alguna revista, o simplemente como Berthold y Reiner quienes dormían pacíficamente, Reiner descansando su brazo sobre los hombros de Bert atrayéndolo a su pecho, mientras el moreno contorsionaba de maneras extrañas sus brazos y piernas.

Frente a ellos Annie tomaba fotos de los chicos, alegando mentalmente que eran para una tarea más tarde.

Sasha y Connie habían logrado de alguna manera sin ser todavía descubiertos, averiar la máquina expendedora, para robarse todo los dulces e irse al baño a comer por ansiedad.

Marco y Jean estaban en el otro extremo de la sala leyendo pacíficamente una revista, Marco estaba realmente interesado por el artículo sobre la familia real inglesa que había encontrado, mientras Jean solo estaba aburrido leyendo su horóscopo de febrero del dos mil cuatro. Cerrando la revista de golpe y suspirando volteo a ver a Marco.

-¿Quiere tener sexo?- Pregunto tranquilamente.

Marco volteo a verlo horrorizado mientras su cara se ponía furiosamente roja.

-¿Ah?- Pregunto incrédulo.

-¿Qué si quieres tener sexo?, vamos Pecas, nadie notara nuestra ausencia, podemos encontrar alguna habitación desocupada tirar y volver- El chico empezó a acariciar seductoramente de arriba abajo la pierna del moreno, mientras este como si fuera posible se sonrojaba mas.

Annie logro capturar ese momento en una foto.

* * *

La doctora Ymir Fritz se encontraba totalmente irritada por el loco paciente que le había tocado atender hoy, y aunque había luchado en vano con su colega Ilse para que lo atendiera ella, hay estaba en ese momento controlando sus ganas por abofetear al pequeño rubio que se encontraba amarrado a la camilla.

Si había tenido que recurrir a eso, ya que al chico le había dado una crisis nerviosa.

Felizmente como a quien no le gusta la cosa, cargo la inyectadora de aquel potente sedante y después de haber limpiado minuciosamente el brazo del chico clavo la inyectadora sin piedad drenando el líquido en el interior de aquel alterado cabeza de coco.

A los pocos minutos el chico solo soltaba mas boberías por la boca, pero esta vez eran boberías que no la alteraban y las cuales podría controlar.

* * *

Eren sudaba frio mientras se encontraba en la habitación con Mikasa, después de lo que parecieron horas y de tener la mano prácticamente fracturada por su esposa, por fin entro una doctora peculiar que les sonreía de forma un poco inquietante.

-¡Holaaaa!, ¿Cómo están los futuros padres?- Después de un silencio sepulcral y una mirada aburrida de parte de Mikasa, la doctora solo acomodo sus lentes en su lugar para poder examinar mejor a la en su opinión personal nada simpática paciente.

Mikasa abrió las piernas incómodamente mientras subía el ruedo de su vestido, a Eren le dio un pequeño tic nervioso al ver como la loca (Como la había apodado en su mente) se ponía los guantes y le metía mano a su esposa.

En realidad la doctora solo revisaba las dilataciones de Mikasa, pero Eren se había vuelto paranoico.

-¿Qué carajos ha…?

-Tienes diez centímetros de dilatación, pero el bebé no sale, vamos a tener que hacerte un cesaría de emergencia – Eren se quedo callado automáticamente y Mikasa solo se quedo un poco ida tratando de asimilar lo que le habían dicho.

-P-pero ella puede pujar, ¿Verdad bebe?, déjela pujar, está negando sus derechos como mujer y…

-Calma Eren, está bien- Solo murmuro la pelinegra.

-Pero es que la cesaría no es buena para la mujer, ella y ya lo habíamos hablado, y-y esto no y se le pasa algo a ella no…

-Señor el bebé donde esta ahorita, no podría no estar respirando, esto es de vida o muerte.

* * *

Reiner se despertó sintiéndose más cansado y con ganas de seguir durmiendo, pero la incomodidad de la silla y el ser humano gigante que se encontraba encima de él no se lo permitían. Dificultosamente logro sacarse a Bert de encima, parándose para ir camino a la máquina expendedora con las esperanza de poder comer algo que mitigara su reciente hambre, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que estaba vacía.

Maldiciendo en voz baja iba a retomar su camino hacia el asiento que compartía con Bert hace unos minutos, pero esa idea fue eliminada al ver pasar una linda enfermera frente de él. Pequeña, rubia y con esa piel divinamente blanca, y entonces Reiner la reconoció, era la diosa de su vecina Historia Reiss. La siguió sin disimulo hasta su puesto de recepcionista, la chica al ver a el robusto chico frente a ella solo bufo y trato de concentrarse en su trabajo para ignorarlo.

-Hola, Historia- Forzadamente una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la pequeña chica mientras veía a su estúpido y acosador vecino.

-Hola, Reiner- Hizo una pequeña pausa para hacer explotar la bomba de chicle que había formado en sus labios- ¿Deseas algo?

-Desearía tomarme un café contigo - Historia rodo los ojos, Reiner era un chico muy atractivo en realidad, pero simplemente no era su tipo además que la extraña e inquietante relación que tenia con aquel chico alto con que compartía apartamento le había hecho repelerlo.

Ella no soportaba a alguien que no aceptara su inminente sexualidad.

No le hizo falta responderle porque al tratar de abrir la boca unos delgados labios impactaron eufóricamente contra los de ella.

-Historia, cariño, luz de mis ojos, nuestro turno ya está por terminar, ¿A dónde te gustaría ir a cenar?- La morena le sonrió dulcemente mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones del pelo rubio de la recepcionista.

Volteo a ver a Reiner para darle un rotundo no como respuesta rápidamente y poder empezar a charlar con su querida novia, pero el robusto muchacho había desaparecido.

* * *

Sasha y Connie habían arrasado para esa hora de la noche todos los dulces que habían robado, y se encontraban tirados encima de una camilla que habían encontrado abandonadas en un pasillo desolado. La atmosfera era algo íntima, Connie recostado con los brazos detrás de su cabeza tratando de usarlos como almohadas, mientras que la cabeza de Sasha descansaba en su pecho.

Para ambos era algo extraño esa situación, sin embargo la disfrutaban en silencio.

* * *

El conserje iba alegremente limpiando cada una de las habitaciones que se encontraban en desusó, aunque su cara seria no lo demostrada, en su interior saltaba de felicidad al volver dejar todo limpio y pulcro. Al terminar con la habitación 52 se dirigió a la 53, encontrándose con una escena muy poca de su agrado, sin pensarlo mucho después de llamar a los de seguridad por su walkie talkie agarro su fiel escoba para caerle a escobazos a los indecentes muchachos.

* * *

-Oh Eren, que genial es la morfina, oh dios, deberíamos comprar y llevar un poco a casa, están geeenial- Decía una inconsciente Mikasa mientras veía aun borroso Eren vestido con ropa de quirófano, el cual le acariciaba gentilmente los cabellos.

Eren sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho cuando vio a su bebe pálido y lleno de sangre fuera de la barriga de su esposa, la emoción lo embargo y empezó a lloriquear. La pequeña niña estaba callada cosa que empezó a inquietar a el personal médico por lo que la doctora agarrándola con experiencia de uno de sus piecitos y poniéndola de cabeza le dio una pequeña nalgada.

El estruendoso llanto inundo la habitación y dos enfermeros tuvieron que agarrar a Eren, ya que casi se le lanza encima a la doctora, después de solucionar el mal entendido la pequeña fue entregada a los brazos de su padre quien la cargaba con ilusión.

-Mírala Mikasa es nuestra pequeña- Eren lloraba a mares y se le acerco a la asiática hasta su cara para que pudiera visualizarla, la joven empezó a reír tiernamente mientras veía lo hermosa que era su pequeña criatura.

Unas alarmas empezaron a sonar y el personal médico reacciono de inmediato de forma apurada.

-Señor tiene que salir- Eren entro en pánico y se negaba a entregar a su hija y después de tener que discutir con el enfermero fue sacado a la fuerza del lugar mientras otra enfermera se llevaba su pequeña bebe en brazos.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le grito desesperado al enfermero mientras trataba de ingresar nuevamente al quirófano.

-Su esposa perdió mucha sangre, pero estará bien, necesitamos que se quede aquí afuera, se le mantendrá informado.

* * *

Reiner había salido hacia el estacionamiento para fumar un cigarrillo para aliviar algo de su tensión, ante la escena que había presenciado. Bert como buen amigo lo había acompañado, aunque a esta altura se preguntaba porque no había decidió mejor seguir a Annie a donde sea que se halla metido, que estar viendo aun Reiner iracundo.

-La verdad no sé como no lo habías notado, siempre las veíamos agarradas de manos, nos hemos encontrado muchas veces a Ymir saliendo de su departamento temprano en la mañana. Era evidente que eran algo más que amigas, Reiner- El rubio solo gruño como respuesta a lo que su amigo le dijo.

-Cállate- Mascullo mientras tiraba la colilla del cigarrillo.

-Tomar esa actitud no quitara el indirecto rechazo que te acaban de hacer- Al segundo de decir eso Bert se arrepintió por la mirada asesina que le dio los ojos miel de Reiner.

-Tú no deberías hablar mucho Hoover, la chiquilla de la que estas enamorado ni te da la hora, prefiere a Armin que a ti- La boca del moreno se abrió en una perfecta "O" y su cara se lleno de indignación.

-¿De qué hablas?- Fue lo único que logro articular.

-¿En serio crees que no se que estas partido por Annie?, te vi un día masturbándote y gimiendo su nombre. Estas cochinamente enamorado de ella.

-Ya va, ¿Qué?- El chico alto se paró de la acera enfrentando a el rubio, que a pesar que también era muy alto, él lo superaba por algunos centímetros - ¿Cómo carajos me vise haciendo eso?

Las mejillas del de ojos miel se llenaron de un pequeño rubor al recordar la escena y lo que había hecho muchas veces recordándola.

-Nada. Olvídalo.

Pero era tarde Bert estaba intrigado y molesto y quería una respuesta.

-No puedes decirme que lo olvide, acabas de confesarme que me viste masturbándome pensando en Annie, así que tengo derecho a saber cómo coño me viste haciendo eso, ¿Acaso me espiaste mientras me duchaba?

El color ahora más intenso de las mejillas de Reiner lo delataron. Lo que hizo que Bert se indignada más.

-Eres un morboso de mierda, ¿Cómo te atreves a espiarme? Eres un sucio voyeris…

Los labios gruesos del rubio impactaron contra su boca, y él no se resistió a dejarse llevar por la ahora candente situación.

* * *

Annie había robado una silla de algún lado para poder sentarse al lado de Armin, quien se encontraba inconsciente y amarrado a una camilla, saco su celular y después de disfrutar un rato de ver las fotos que había tomado de sus amigos, conecto sus audífonos colocándose uno de los cascos en su oreja y el otro en la de Armin.

Y busco una de las canciones favoritas de Armin, y cuando la encontró le dio a reproducir, y ahora desde los audífonos se emanaba la melódica canción de "Hey Big Star" de Kishi Bashi.

* * *

Jean y Marco habían logrado ingresar otra vez al hospital evitando a los guardias que los habían sacado a patadas y al temiblemente pequeño conserje, se paseaban por uno de los amplios pasillos del hospital tratando de encontrar la sala de emergencia, para llevar a Jean quien tenía una pequeña herida sangrante en su cabeza producto de un escobazo.

En uno de los tantos cruces que había entre pasillos se encontraron a un lloroso Eren, quien se jalaba los pelos por desesperación. Jean no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía si acercarse y preguntar que había pasado o tomar una foto para chantajearlo después. Para su suerte Marco se le adelanto con una idea.

-Tu ve a emergencias ¿Si?, yo me quedo con él y averiguo que paso- No rechisto mucho y se despidió de Marco con un pequeño beso en sus labios.

* * *

Después de una candente sección de sexo en el auto de Reiner, los dos chicos que ahora dudosamente seguían siendo mejores amigos, entraron tímidamente a la recepción en busca de alguno de sus amigos para saber alguna noticia. La primera que se encontraron fue a Sasha que hablaba estrepitosamente alto por teléfono. Los chicos se acercaron a ella, la castaña al verlos sonrió alegremente separando su celular de su oreja.

-¡Ya nació!-Grito todavía más alto mientras daba pequeños saltos- Están en la habitación 104.

* * *

Annie arrastraba la silla de ruedas donde se encontraba un todavía afectado por el sedante Armin, pero es que el muchacho al recibir la llamada de Sasha sobre que su sobrina había nacido y ya estaba con sus padres en la habitación 104 de aquel hospital, le rogo a Annie que lo llevara hasta allá. La muchacha no lo pensó mucho y como si estuviera acostumbrada robo una silla de ruedas para llevar a Armin sin autorización a donde se encontraban los demás.

Al llegar en la habitación estaban todos rodeando a la pareja, con una notablemente cansada Mikasa y un Eren con los ojos rojos, pero en su cara se marcaba una eterna felicidad. Mikasa cargaba a la pequeña entre sus brazos y le sonrió cálidamente a Armin cuando lo vio.

-Si ya no estás lo suficiente drogado para hacer una estupidez, te dejare cargarla- El rubio olvidándose de su malestar, del pequeño mareo que tenia y todavía con la droga un poco en él, se paro apresuradamente de la silla caminando hasta ella y sin esperar permiso cargo a su sobrina putativa.

La pequeña bostezo entre sus brazos y Armin sintió que casi le volvía a dar un infarto.

-¿Por fin como se llamara? – Pregunto Jean, el mismo al que nadie había notado que tenía la cabeza vendada o tal vez si pero a nadie le importaba.

-Mei- Pronunciaron al mismo tiempo los padres de la niña.

-Mei Jaeger Ackerman Arlet- Dijo Armin emocionado- Si me gusta.

Annie rio un poco desde la puerta, y pensó algo que todos los presentes se encontraban pensando en la habitación, que Armin se volvería loco por esa niña y seria el tío alcahueta.

* * *

La primera vez que Mei camino fue porque su obsesivo Tío-Padrino la tenía agarrada de sus pequeñas manos blancas, y la pequeña empezó a dar carcajadas mientras daba pequeños pasitos. Todo había cambiado mucho en esos casi once meses que habían pasado, no solo para Eren y Mikasa (y Armin quien se incluía en la crianza de la bebe, así no lo llamaran) con su nueva responsabilidad, Jean y Marco se habían ido a vivir fuera del país como pareja en busca de nuevas aventuras, pero seguían en contacto con sus amigos por redes sociales, y no se perdían de ningún momento de su pequeña sobrina putativa gracias a los contantes videos enviados por su padres y tío. Sasha con el tiempo había aprendido a compartir más seguido su comida con su mejor amigo, y después de esperar tanto tiempo por fin el amor había llegado a su vida, gracias a la experiencia de compartir su comida con Connie, porque le había hecho enseñado que tenía que buscar una persona que no quisiera su comida y que disfrutara cocinarle, y ahí estaba Nikolo un dulce y excelente chef que le encantaba cocinarle y no le pedía nada.

Connie por otro lado era feliz viviendo su vida a su despreocupada manera, y por ultimo Reiner y Berthold quienes después de ir y venir mas de mil veces, y que fueran muchos más ir que venir, ahí estaban por fin aceptando que se querían y siendo oficialmente novios.

De alguna forma esas primeras veces sutilmente cambiaron la vida de todos, y ellos ni se habían dado cuenta.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Si llegaste hasta acá te agradezco por acompañarme en esta loca aventura xd, no sé ni de donde me salió la inspiración para escribir algo así, pero lo que un día me vino a la mente como pequeños drabbles para mis parejas favoritas de SNK termino en esta locura. Después se termino desarrollando en esto por muchas películas y experiencias personales, pero bueno. Espero lo hallas disfrutado, aunque no sea la mejor historia, todos mis respectos y te ganaste un trocito de corazón por llegar hasta acá.


End file.
